


flat-ear

by serenityfails



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: City Elf Origin, Comic, Dalish Elves, Digital Art, Elven Alienages, Gen, Identity, Vallaslin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityfails/pseuds/serenityfails
Summary: A late night conversation between Tabris and Zevran, at the Dalish camp. Sketch comic from 2014, originally posted on tumblr.





	flat-ear

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really fascinated by the difficult, complicated relationship between the Dalish and the other elves of Thedas, and how in Origins the Dalish are so distant from the city-dwellers as to be mythical, essentially fictional figures. I sketched this out to work through my ideas about my Warden, Seriah-- why she has tattoos, how she feels about the alienage, and the Dalish, and how she relates to Zevran. You can also still view this comic on its original home, [tumblr](http://serenity-fails.tumblr.com/post/89803169111/flat-ear)! Hope you enjoy. :>

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
